1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to computer implemented systems and methods for managing electronically delivered information channels, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing information for use in a social network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Interactive Internet radio services allow a client to create a customized radio station. A client can request a favored genre of music, as well as individual songs or artists, and the radio service provides a customized radio station that at least in part satisfies this request. These customized radio stations can be transmitted through the Internet. The client who created the customized radio station typically accesses a particular website, and after an authentication procedure the client may listen to his or her customized radio station. Other clients may also access a website associated with the customized radio station to see what type of music is played on customized radio stations created by other clients. This allows clients to listen to customized radio stations created by other clients.
Social networks are online communities of clients who share a common interest or activity. A client joins a social network service and may be provided with access to a personal web page. The client may customize the web page by adding digital pictures or personal information about the client's life. Clients can invite other clients to access their personal web pages. Typically upon mutual consent, two clients may become friends so that at least portions of each client's web page are accessible via the other client's web page. As a result, one client can view the interests or activities of another client when the two are classified as friends.
Customized radio stations and client web pages of social network services increase their client bases by building on existing family, social, or business acquaintances or relationships. Absent a pre-existing connection, such as a connection via an intervening client, it is difficult for a client to find other clients that share the same focused interests. Clients become friends with other clients on a social network based on incomplete matches of a common interest, acquaintance, or activity, and a clients desire to make a more comprehensive match based on a robust set of interests remains unfulfilled. Similarly, client access to a customizable radio station of another client is based on an incomplete match of a common musical preference. Here too, a clients desire to connect with other clients having a more robust set of interests remains unfulfilled.